The Red Button
by moroitsubasa
Summary: There is a pole in Azumano Park. On this pole there is a machine. A truely devious machine with an evil red button. Rated for cursing, slash, the abuse of an 'innocent' button, and fear of underrating.
1. Dark

_Do Not Push_

His amethyst eyes, looking out from behind similarly colored bangs, read the sign again, and it didn't change. And so the tall, lean teen stared at the sign until his gaze wandered to the large, red button and screen below it. And he smirked.

Sure, the sign said _Do Not Push_ in big, bold lettering, but what if it meant the wall? Maybe it meant the screen? And even if it _was_ referring to the button, why _shouldn't_ he push it, huh?

It was begging him to disobey. It was a _challenge_. And everyone knows, the Great Phantom Thief absolutely could not pass up a challenge. What would people say if he lost a dare to a button?

He looked around to note that besides the fan girls that had stopped to stare at him, no one else was watching, and the fan girls would never tell on him.

And so, with a final chuckle and a devious smirk, he pressed the button. "Push." Instantly, an automated voice came from no where and numbers appeared on the screen, counting down.

"Ha! Now look what you've done!" The female's voice had an insane tone. 59, 58, 57... "You've gone and pressed the Blow Up the World button. How very stupid of you. When the clock hits 0, the world will go "boom!" and you'll be no more. Have fun for the last … 45 seconds of your life! Maybe _this_ will teach you not to defy authority." The voice cackled, and then was suddenly kind and polite. "Have a nice day."

Dark's expression summed up to "WTF!" as he stared at the machine as the seconds slowly counted down. 33, 32, 31 ... His mind returned to him suddenly and a look that could be translated as "Oh shit!" overcame his features. Was this thing _serious_! Was the world really going to blow up in 26 seconds?

And what was this about respecting authority? He was the Great Dark Mousy! He respected no authority… Minus Emiko, but she was scary. He contemplated on how she would react to this and how many painful ways he'd die if she was to find out.

Who would have known there was an actual Blow Up the World button? Much less that it'd be in a park in Azumano. _Asking_ to be pushed, no less.

Deciding that if he somehow managed to survive, he'd get some Ritalin, he returned his gaze to the clock. 10, 9, 8 ...

Dark apologized inwardly to Daisuke, Emiko, Riku, Risa…

7, 6, 5 …

Menou, Akiko, Michisu…

4 …

Creepy Bastard--could he apologize to him? Yeah--, Krad--yeah, him, too--…

3 …

Daisuke's English teacher, Daisuke's Math teacher, Daisuke's science teacher--no, wait. He didn't like him--Daisuke's (pretty) Japanese teacher…

2...

They guy over there, the pretty girl holding his hand…

1...

The mail man…

Flash! Dark blinked and almost swore that the sound of the world ending resembled that of a camera shutter and looked down.

"…"

Lo and behold, there was an instant photo of him, with the "Oh shit!" expression, looking zoned out. All in all, he didn't like it. It made him look unintelligent and wasn't of very good quality. Over all, was the message below the image.

"Sucker." He read aloud, glaring at the photograph, the machine, and the photograph again. Everything was the way he found it originally. But not for long.

A minute later, his world-destroying adventure completed, he stalked away, muttering darkly under his breath about psychotic machines and bad photos. The machine was graced with sharpie markings that insulted the machine's maker's mother's mother several times over with a small picture of Dark laughing.


	2. Satoshi Part I

Ok, I lied. I wrote this in my science class today and it was begging to be posted, but no one said who they wanted me to have push the button next, though I got really nice reviews. Thanks guys!

:Satoshi and the Red Button--Begin:

_Do Not Push_

The pale, thin boy had passed this button _every_day on the way to the _same_ conbini he went to _every_day to get the _same_ meat bun that he would eat like he did for _every_ lunch, sitting in the _same_ spot as he had as long as he had eaten on the roof of Azumano 2 Jr. High, but somehow it interested him today. Why was that? The blue-haired teen simply wasn't really awake yet.

You see, Hiwatari-Hikari Satoshi had a very low blood pressure, so it took him forever to wake up as it was. Out of curiosity, he was timing how long it would take for him to gain all usual reaction times without the help of caffeine or sugar and hid the coffee from himself last night. Of course, he hadn't remembered that much yet. He only believed that he was out of coffee and that it was a waste of his valuable time to stop and buy some from a place that like to put gods-know-what in their mixes.

Finally, his brain interpreted the information, making the sign coherent. 'Do not push.' He stared at the button, the button stared at him, and there was much staring. Finally, he pushed the big, red button.

"Ha! Now look what you've done!" The timer began the countdown. "You've gone and pressed the Blow Up the World button. How very stupid of you. When the clock hits 0, the world will go "boom!" and you'll be no more. Have fun for the last … 45 seconds of your life! Maybe _this_ will teach you not to defy authority." Again the insane laugh. "Have a nice day."

He blinked until he made sense of this new information. Didn't being the police commander make _him_ the authority? And what was this nonsense about the world going "boom"? He stared up the sky. 'It doesn't look rain…' Everyone knows that on the day the world would end, it would be raining. Then again, Azumano was a coastal town, so it could begin raining out of no where, right? The on coming apocalypse forgotten, Satoshi's mind clung to the understandable possibility of rain until it finally woke up.

His sapphire gaze wandered at his watch. 'One hour, eighteen minutes, 27.8397654 seconds.' Of course, this was only an approximation. The beeping of the timer caught his attention.

15, 14, 13...

What was this about again? He remembered thinking about rain and glanced at the clouds for a brief moment. It wasn't going to rain today. Lazily, he rose an eyebrow and looked directly into the hidden camera he noticed when he saw the timer.

Flash! Blink, blink… He stared at the instant photograph, a little confused, though he would never allow it to show on his emotionless features. What exactly had he been "suckered" into? A free photo, perhaps?

With half a sigh, he tore the image into little bits and walked away, still wondering what rain had to do with any of this.

:Satoshi and the Red Button--END:

Conbini: It's a convenience store, but sometimes it can refer to the food carts. That's what I'm using it for in this case.


	3. Daisuke Part I

/.../ Daisuke

/.../ Dark

* * *

_Do Not Push_

Large, red eyes regarded the notice carefully.

**/I dare you to push it./**

/But it says _Do Not Push_./

**/It's reverse psychology./**

/Dark. What if there's a fine or something/

**/You've been stealing artworks for a year and a half and you're worried about a little fine? Push it!/**

/Fine./ Daisuke's finger hesitated a moment, but finally pressed against the large, plastic button. Instantly, an automated voice came from no where and numbers appeared on the screen, counting down.

"Ha! Now look what you've done!" The female's voice had an insane tone. 59, 58, 57... "You've gone and pressed the Blow Up the World button. How very stupid of you. When the clock hits 0, the world will go "boom!" and you'll be no more. Have fun for the last … 45 seconds of your life! Maybe _this_ will teach you not to defy authority." The voice cackled, and then was suddenly kind and polite. "Have a nice day."

/OMIGOD/

**/Now lookit what you've done, Dai/**

/OHMIGOD! THE WORLD'S GOING TO END AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT/

**/Yup./** Dark was trying very hard not to laugh. He had fallen for his trap.

/Why didn't Mom know about this? If it was this dangerous, we should have stolen it/

**/Why don't we do that tonight/**

/There won't **be** a tonight, Dark/

**/Oh, right./** Dark's calm response sent Daisuke further into his panic attack. By now he was ranting hysterically and on the verge of tears while trying to disassemble the evil machine. He glanced at the clock. 13, 12, 12, 12, 12, 12, 12, 12, 11... **/WTF/**

/Ohgod ohgod ohgod ohgod. I'm gonna die and--and I never told Hiwatari-kun that I love him/ Tears were streaming down the boy's face.

**/You WHAT/**

Flash! Daisuke flinched visibly at the sound and light and it took him several minutes to recover from the shock of realizing that everything was in tact.

"…"

When he looked down, there was an instant photo of him, balling his eyes out and all-in-all not looking very cute. That wasn't very good. Daisuke knew that he was almost too innocent and therefore had to be cute at all times. Over all, was the message below the image.

"Sucker." He sniffled, almost whimpering at the sight, staring at the photograph, the machine, and the photograph again. Everything was the way he found it, much to his relief.

"Here."

Daisuke looked up to find a handkerchief about and inch from his nose and follwed it to a hand, following it to an arm, a shoulder, a neck, and a face. A face that belonged to no other than... "Hiwatari-kun!" Before the usually quick-minded police commander had time to react, he was pinned down aby a boy about ten pounds heavier than he was, but almost a head shorter.

"Yes, Niwa?"

"Dai--Daisuki!"

* * *

In case no one remembers, daisuki is basically one step short of "I love you". 

(Thank you, **Lazy Eldarbreath**, for catching my typo.)


	4. Krad

Yeah, I know I haven't updated this in a while, but that doesn't make writing these any less fun. … I can feel the pout through the computer. Heh heh, I'm not exactly a frequent updater and ideas don't always come to my head. Well, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for: Krad!

* * *

It had already been an abnormal day for the blonde. For one, he was outside. This was indeed a rarity, especially with the way Satoshi-sama fought tooth and nail over control of their body. Really, hadn't the boy ever heard of sharing? Though, Krad mused, he certainly "shared" quite a bit with his reluctant host. His currently unconscious host. 

Two: he was outside and not trying to murder the Niwas. Yes, even Krad could feel lazy once in a while and he had decided during one of Satoshi-sama's excursions that there was life beyond blood, Niwa blood, spilling Niwa blood on city streets--! Krad coughed discreetly. He was _not_ obsessed. There was also, apparently, things that had nothing to do with the 300 year feud between his beloved Hikari's and those evil, conniving, thieving-- Cough. Not obsessed. Not at all.

There was one more thing that added a little flair to his day. He was outside, not trying to murder the Niwas (may they burn in Hell for all-- Not obsessed), in broad daylight. Now, he was not some heathen that shut himself indoors all day, and he had seen sunlight before. Just… Recently, it had all been second hand and it really was quite glorious being out in the warmth with no true purpose other than a stroll.

Krad was more than aware of the stares he was getting as he strolled down the park. It was as if no one had ever seen a man wearing a white trench coat and with blond hair drawn up in a pony tail that reached nearly to his ankles with a cross on the end that could have easily been 25 pounds at least. … Ok, maybe he was a bit of an oddity, but he liked the attention anyway, so deprived of it from the one he truly wanted it from: Satoshi-sama. No thanks to that sinister, red-eyed, I-don't-care-if-Hiwatari-kun-may-be-the-death-of-me-someday-he's-still-my-friend-so-it's-ok-if-I-pester-him-because-he'll-_never_-let-Krad-kill-me Niwa.

_Do Not Push_

Golden eyes blinked as the sign caught his attention. It was nothing special, really, just a piece of plastic and a red button, and a box of sorts all attached to a pole in the middle of the park. He observed that no one else seemed to take any notice of the rather suspicious contraption while he all but stared at it.

And who did they think they were? Honestly, telling _Krad_ of the _Hikari_ what to do. Well, he'd show them a thing or two.

With a flick of a gloved hand, he pushed the button and the machine whirred to life.

"Ha! Now look what you've done!" The female's voice had an insane tone. 59, 58, 57... "You've gone and pressed the Blow Up the World button. How very stupid of you. When the clock hits 0, the world will go "boom!" and you'll be no more. Have fun for the last … 45 seconds of your life! Maybe _this_ will teach you not to defy authority." The voice cackled, and then was suddenly kind and polite. "Have a nice day."

Krad blinked, wondering what kind of moron would leave such a thing in the park and thought about it only a moment before smirking and walking away. That was _one_ way to take care of those pesky, stupid, I'll-never-get-tired-of-stealing-your-shit-and-pissing-you-off Niwas.

Not obsessed.

Later that day, Krad was actually quite disappointed that everything was still in tact and promised to make it up by maiming Dark during his next heist and maybe with that little red-haired brat out of the way, finally win the affections of _his_ Satoshi-sama.


	5. Satoshi Part II

Because one Satoshi isn't enough! ... Ok, I thought it was a little unfair to Sato-chama to have him press the button in such a state, so I created another version just for him. Enjoy!

:Satoshi Part II:

It seemed as though everyone knew by now. Everyone in school knew of a boy with blue hair, everyone in Japan knew about a certain phantom thief, everyone knew a certain blunett was dating a certain red-head, and it seemed that now _everyone_ knew that a certain, blue-haired, fourteen-year-old boy had dedicated what time he did have after school to capturing said thief. Why? No one knew that. Oh, there were many who _thought_ they knew, but no one actually did.

There were many things that people did not know, it seemed. They did not know about a certain 300-year-old family feud that Satoshi's step-father had no right participating in, but did so anyway; they did not know that Satoshi had never dyed his hair, not matter what rumors circulated the school; they did not know he was, indeed, full-blooded Japanese; they did not know the red-head was, in a way, the phantom thief; they did not know Satoshi had another person living in his body.

Many did not know about a certain red button, but even Satoshi didn't know that both he and Krad had pressed it before.

/What harm could it do, Satoshi-sama, honestly/

'Satoshi-sama' stared at the suspicious button that he, for all his training and skills, had never noticed before. He'd even removed his glasses to see it clearly. :Is it is _you_ suggesting it, it probably could do a great deal of harm.: He tried his best not to let his annoyance show on his face, tried to keep it a blank mask…. It didn't work, but no one could tell the difference, so it didn't really matter.

/Please, Satoshi-sama/ Krad materialized behind Satoshi and laid phantom hands no one except the two could see on his shoulders. /For me/ It almost sounded like he was pouting and Satoshi had to wonder if Krad knew how to pout.

:No.:

/Haven't I been nothing but loyal and differential to your family for hundreds of years? Have I not always respected you, Satoshi-sama, served you? Could you not do this one thing for me/

:No.:

This went on for several minutes and a clerk from the convenience store across the street was about to go and check to see if Satoshi was ok, when….

/If you won't do it yourself…/ Krad snatched up the younger boy's hand and moved it slowly, slowly towards the button.

:What the--? Damn it Krad, give me back my hand.: Of course, he wasn't about to struggle. No, cool, calm, collected, emotionless Hikari/Hiwatari Satoshi could not afford to have people think he wasn't quite there in the head. Yet for all his mental protests, after a minute or so, Krad made him press the button.

"Ha! Now look what you've done! You've gone and pressed the Blow Up the World button. How very stupid of you. When the clock hits 0, the world will go "boom!" and you'll be no more. Have fun for the last … 45 seconds of your life! Maybe _this_ will teach you not to defy authority. Have a nice day."

Satoshi was in so much shock that such a button existed, much less in such an accessible place, he didn't move for several seconds.

32...

:Why didn't the police know about this:

/Who knows/

:Since I am the authority, how can I not obey myself:

/There are many things about the universe that you may never understand, Satoshi-sama./

:… Such as:

24...

/Dark and myself only appear male. We have no true gender./

Satoshi was intrigued by this thought for several more seconds.

16...

:This thing is supposed to blow up the world, right:

/Yes./

7...

:Krad:

/Hmm/

4...

:You.:

3...

:Are.:

2...

:A.:

1...

:_Bastard_.:

**FLASH!**

Another minute passed. "Sucker…?"

And it was safe to say that Krad wanted nothing more than to seal himself after the many threats that Satoshi sent his way. He had to hand it to the boy, he seemed to have much more creativity than many of his ancestors.


	6. Riku

"Harada-san!"

She had to keep herself from unconsciously shouting back 'which one?' Of course Risa wouldn't be here. Risa would _never_ be on the football, baseball, softball, the _American-style_ football, street hockey, basketball, rugby, foosball, weight lifting, ping-pong, tennis, table tennis, badminton, swimming, track, polo, or wrestling teams. (She was also on the technical theatre team, but that was kept secret from most of her friends). Just as Riku would never be caught _dead_ in the ballet, arts and crafts, Dark stalk—_appreciation_, drama, _synchronized_ swimming, make up, sewing, or Hiwatari sta—_appreciation_ (which Risa had only recently joined) clubs. It just didn't work.

So why she thought someone would be calling for her twin during a game of catch was beyond her.

Suddenly, the reason _why_ she was being called became apparent to her and she sprinted in attempt to catch the ball that had been thrown way over her head. "I got it!" Of course, her shoulder happened to find a pole in the process, but "no pain no gain," right?

_Do Not Push_

She looked up to see the sign and button just in time to hear the box activate. '_I must have pushed it…_'

"Ha! Now look what you've done! You've gone and pressed the Blow Up the World button. How very stupid of you. When the clock hits 0, the world will go "boom!" and you'll be no more. Have fun for the last … 45 seconds of your life! Maybe _this_ will teach you not to defy authority. Have a nice day."

"_What!_ No way!"

"What's wrong, Harada-san?"

"Stop calling me that! I'm Riku. Ri-ku!" She _so_ did not have issues about this. "I am _not_ Risa, ok? I am Riku! Riku Riku Riku Riku Riku Riku Riku Riku Riku Riku Riku Ri--!"

"Alright, alright. What's wrong, _Riku_-san?"

"It's _this_!" She gestured broadly at the Blow Up the World Button. "It says we're all going to die!"

"Well, we will."

"_WHAT?_"

"Be it … 20 seconds or 200 years from now, we _will_ die, Riku-san. It's just a fact."

"20…" Riku glanced back at the timer. "OMIGOD! We're going to die!"

"We already went through this…"

"Fukuda-sa—"

"Ritsuko," her friend amended with a wink.

"Ritsuko-san, I love you." Because as all us writers know, Daisuke had only been her cover. She grabbed her friend by the collar and their lips met just as the clock reached 0.

_FLASH!_

"Duuuude." Ritsuko backed off, leaving Riku stunned that she was still in one piece. "I'm—I'm sorry, Riku-san. I'm not like that—" of course, for she was in love with Risa, who's true affections lie with Riku "—I'm—sorry!"

Riku watched as the back (and backside) of her crush got smaller and smaller as she got further and further away. Suddenly, she saw the picture on the ground next to her. After picking it up and staring at it, she tucked it away in her pocket, promising to cherish it always. Ritsuko would come around eventually.

_lookitmeIamalinebreakIamherebecausetheauthoristoolazytotryandcomeupwithherown_

AN: I am not bashing, alright? If I had been bashing, Riku would have died from the collision or something. This is my attempt at creating some yuri in the yaoi scene of DNAngel.


	7. Daisuke Part II

Guys, I hope you know that I read the reviews almost every day and that I absolutely adore all of you!

**Satoshi: **Then why don't you ever respond?

Uhh…

**Risa: **Yeah! How do you think the readers feel?

I--

**Riku: **Do you think they _like_ talking to you and not getting any replies?

But--

**Daisuke: **Would you like some cookies?

**Dark: **Hey, baby.

**Takeshi: **Do you have anything to say about the current mob at your door?

**Satoshi: **Dammit, Krad, get your hand out of my pants.

**Daisuke: **Cookies? Anyone? I made them myself.

**Takeshi: **Johnson-san? Any comments, Johnson-san?

**Emiko: **Who-Who let those _Hikaris_ into the house!

**Kosuke: **Calm down, Emiko-san…

**Emiko: **They're going to steal all of our precious family artworks!

**Daisuke: **-sniffles- No one? … No one -sniff- wants -hiccup- any of my -lip quivers- home-made, heartfelt cookies? -bursts into tears-

**Dark: **Krad, leave the reviewers alone!

**Emiko: **Don't worry, dear, _I'll_ protect the artworks!

**Takeshi: **Johnson-san?

**Krad: **Mmm. Spleen.

-runs away- AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

* * *

Last time: 

Daisuke looked up to find a handkerchief about and inch from his nose and follwed it to a hand, following it to an arm, a shoulder, a neck, and a face. A face that belonged to no other than... "Hiwatari-kun!" Before the usually quick-minded police commander had time to react, he was pinned down aby a boy about ten pounds heavier than he was, but almost a head shorter.

"Yes, Niwa?"

"Dai--Daisuki!"

* * *

Now: 

"I--I'm sorry?"

"Daisuki," Daisuke repeated himself, sincerely hoping he did not just hurt his crush's brain. Tackle-glomping was known to kill if it was done improperly.

A good five minutes later, Satoshi found the words to reply, "Dammit, if that's you again, With, I _swear_ I'm going to let Krad--" Daisuke wasn't hearing a word the blunette was saying. He was just watching those perfect lips form syllables the red-head's mind could not begin to comprehend. Every movement absolutely entrancing; he had to lean closer to get a better look. He just wanted to… Wanted to… 'What is this feeling?' "What?" By the time the older boy had a chance to finish his threat, he found a fully transformed Dark lying on his stomach.

:Well, well, Daisuke. It seems you've gotten your little boyfriend into quite a predicament.:

;Dark, you'd better leave him alone or else I'll--! ;

:Relax Dai. I just want to have a little fun.: "Greetings, soushirei-dono."

"Get off of me, Dark," Satoshi shifted, uncomfortable under the slightly heavier load. Daisuke's weight was fine, and even though Dark wasn't exactly heavy himself, the blue-eyed teen had neglected to eat earlier and having a purple-haired thief sitting on his abdomen wasn't easing the pain. Actually, he had been on his way to grab a bite to eat when Daisuke had… Daisuke had--Satoshi couldn't resist the blush that came over his cheeks.

"Not just yet," Dark laid himself over the Hikari to hold him down more effectively, mistaking the blush for something else. "I want to have a little fun first."

To say the least, the boy was _not_ happy about this. No, not happy at all. "Get off." The thief responded by leaning his head closer, wearing that--that damn cocky smirk. Satoshi had always wanted to punch it right off his face. He decided it was time for his wish to be granted, only to find his wrist snatched in midair and it's companion also pinned on the ground near his head. And still the smirk came closer, closer, closer…

He knew what Dark was going to do and shut his eyes, hoping that doing so would provide some means of escape.

A sudden rush of air filled his nostrils, causing his lungs to overfill and air to escape his mouth in a hurry. Dark stood, triumphant, hands fisted on his hips and legs spread in one of the most egotistical stances the younger boy had ever seen in his life. Standing, Satoshi glared at the Kaitoh. "What the hell was that?"

"A piggy, commander." He planted a short kiss on the blunette's lips. "See ya!"

Before the commander could retaliate, the thief was gone and he was alone in the park once again. Satoshi slowly brought his fingers to his lips, shocked at Dark's bold actions. -:-Was that...-:-

/It was, Satoshi-sama. That was your first kiss./

He stood in silence for what could have been moments or hours, contemplating the implications that Dark had stolen Satoshi's first kiss.

/Satoshi-sama/?

-:-I'll get it back.-:-

/Come again/?

-:-My kiss. I'll get it back.-:-

* * *

How's that for yaoi? Bet you thought Dark was just going to kiss his the first time, didn't you? 

**Satoshi:** I thought you were going to have him rape me.

This is only rated T I don't want to change the rating just because of one-chapter yaoi-lemonny goodness.

**Satoshi:** ... You're sick.

No, I'm a yaoi fangirl.

**Satoshi:** Sick, sick, little girl.

Umm... Soushirei-dono is very loosely translated as "Mr. Commander, sir." People in the police force call him that in respect, Dark does it to annoy our iceburg.


	8. Risa

**AN:** It's here, it's here! I know it's probably not up to par with my regualr chapters, but it entertained me to death. Anyway, here's to you, Sammy!

* * *

It was dark, it was late, there were weirdoes about, and still she just stood there. She was waiting, as she had been for almost a year now, but now she was _really_ waiting. She'd followed him all this time, learning everything there was to know: what he generally targeted–_He must really like this Hikari artist_–how he got there, how he acquired his objects, when he'd get there, what moves he'd use, who he preferred to fight–_Omigawsh, is that Hiwatari-kun?_–and most importantly, what escape route he tended to take. And tonight, she was certain, he'd come this way in exactly–she checked her watch–1 minute, 34.916100904 seconds.

She wasn't a stalker, goodness, no.

Flipping her brown bangs out of her eyes–they just wouldn't stay in the ponytail–she began to climb the pole, accidentally pressing a certain button as she ascended and standing on the box. The machine muttered something at her, but Risa didn't notice. Dark would be here any minute now and she _would_ capture if not his heart, then all of him, tie him up and keep him locked away in her closet–!

No, no, no, no, no! She would ask him out. That was it, ask him out.

'_Where is he?_' She held the duct tape at ready, self conscious in the revealing dress she wore, but one catches flies with honey, right?

A sudden wind kicked up and she moved her hands to cover her skirt, only to be thrown off-balance and fall to the ground.

_FLASH!_

The camera had captured the nice image of Risa's up-right hair as it passed the lens, but a certain thief had a slightly different picture.

'_I love that spell._'

'**_Dammit, Dark! I told you not to do that!_**'

'_I didn't mean for her to fall off (even though I did get a nice view…)._'

'**_She better not be hurt._**'

'_Oh she's not, Dai, she's not._'

'… **_Gah! Don't show me that!!!!_**'

'_What's the matter Dai? Don't wanna see her panties? I'm sure you'd want to see if it were Hiwatari._'

Needless to say that when the mental image of Daisuke blushed, Dark didn't leave him alone for the rest of the night.


End file.
